


Que el tiempo nos encuentre destrozadas

by siderokardias



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: BAMF Raquel Murillo, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Intensity, Multi, Past Domestic Violence, Past Non-con recording of sexual activity (implied), Zaragoza (Labordeta noises), slight PTSD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderokardias/pseuds/siderokardias
Summary: Mientras maldice los dobles estándares que sin duda van a determinar su futuro en el Cuerpo, oye el sonido inconfundible de unos tacones acercándose. Levanta la vista, curiosa. No es que ella lleve unos planos, pero para llegar al primer día de la Félix Jodra con lo que parecen unos stilettos hace falta tenerlos bien puestos. Esta es la primera vez que Raquel Murillo ve a Alicia Sierra.O; un encuentro, un reencuentro, viejas amistades y cómo romperlas.
Relationships: (also complicated), (past & complicated), Raquel Murillo & Alicia Sierra, Raquel Murillo/Alicia Sierra, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Que el tiempo nos encuentre destrozadas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Time will find us utterly destroyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077539) by [siderokardias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderokardias/pseuds/siderokardias)



> * * English translation coming soon-ish * *
> 
> Este fic empezó como una mamarrachez (como se puede ver por la segunda cita) que me he acabado tomando muy en serio. Me ha tomado literalmente semanas escribir esto, espoleada por Najwa Nimri diciendo Ralicia rights y mi ira ante la forma en la que los guionistas han dejado de lado la historia de Raquel las últimas dos temporadas. Además, la forma en la que han desarrollado el Serquel... uff, mira que ha habido algún momento que sí me ha dejado blandita, pero por lo general estaba pegándome cabezazos con la mesa cada vez que había una pelea de pareja innecesaria. Por último, añadir que en mi headcanon Alicia Sierra es maña y nadie me va a a bajar de ese carro. En fin, disfrutad.

_Pronto ¡pronto! Que unidos, enlazados, boca rota de amor y alma mordida, el tiempo nos encuentre destrozados._

—Federico García Lorca; Sonetos del Amor Oscuro, Soneto de la Guirnalda de Rosas

  
  


_Es verdad, el polígrafo no miente. Tú y yo, Chelo, y te quiero… y siento mucho que no me hayan gustado las mujeres, porque habría sido más feliz, hemos tenido una noche de amor_

–Bárbara Rey; Sálvame Deluxe

  
  


Raquel saca el estuche de la mochila con parsimonia, intentando calmarse. La clase está impregnada de un sutil olor químico a desinfectante que, aunque no le causa especial rechazo, no evita que se sienta fuera de lugar en lo más mínimo. Comienza a alinear los bolígrafos sobre la mesa con más concentración de la que requiere; cada golpe de la puerta al cerrarse cuando entra otro aspirante hace que le de un vuelco el corazón.

Al menos está en el mejor sitio de la clase. Segunda fila, en el segundo sitio más cercano a la ventana. La cantidad perfecta de sol y la distancia perfecta con la mesa del profesor, tanto para escuchar las explicaciones como para evitar ser la primera opción al responder posibles preguntas. _Menos mal que en la entrevista insistieron treinta veces en que la puntualidad era muy importante. El madrugón ha merecido la pena_ , decide mientras observa como los otros estudiantes tratan de coger sitio en las primeras filas. _Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que nos vamos a quedar así todo lo que queda de curso._

Un mechón de pelo le cae por la cara. Tendría que haber traído una goma de pelo, pero le aprietan demasiado y las evita a menos que no tenga otra opción. Se lo pone por detrás de las orejas, pero no sirve de nada. _Mira, pues a tomar por culo_. Rebusca en la mochila hasta que encuentra el lápiz y se recoge el pelo en un moño. Un alumno sentado tres sitios a su derecha resopla por lo bajo y le toca el hombro a otro a quien parece conocer mientras la señala, pero pasa de él. Si quiere que tome en serio su opinión respecto a su aspecto que se cambie el chándal antes. _Pero por supuesto, él puede prescindir de estar media hora delante del espejo sin que se le considere poco profesional o un dejado._

Mientras maldice los dobles estándares que sin duda van a determinar su futuro en el Cuerpo, oye el sonido inconfundible de unos tacones acercándose. Levanta la vista, curiosa. No es que ella lleve unos planos, pero para llegar al primer día de la Félix Jodra con lo que parecen unos _stilettos_ hace falta tenerlos bien puestos. Esta es la primera vez que Raquel Murillo ve a Alicia Sierra.

Su melena es lo primero que le llama la atención; de un pelirrojo intenso y a todas luces natural, recogida en una coleta impecable. Lo siguiente es el vestido que lleva. Raquel no ha leído nada acerca de la ropa en el reglamento, pero está convencida de que llevar algo que quede tan bien no puede estar permitido. No ve ni un centímetro de piel de la pelirroja aparte de cara y manos, pero puede intuir cada una de sus curvas sin problemas. La desconocida se para frente a ella, taconeando con una bota reluciente y de tacón afiladísimo. _Por Dios, ¿cómo se camina con eso?_

—Hola, nena, ¿te importa cambiarme el sitio? — Su voz es casual, como si fuesen dos viejas conocidas que se encuentran para tomarse una caña. Raquel decide instantáneamente que esta mujer le cae mal.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? — Le responde con el tono más neutro del que es capaz.

—Verás, tengo una necesidad imperante de estar cerca de la ventana, porque si no me agobio, pero no demasiado, porque el sol me sienta fatal —. Recalca sus palabras con amplios gestos de las manos y un mohín de labios.

—Buen intento, pero no voy a cederte el mejor sitio de la clase así como así —. La pelirroja sonríe y entorna unos ojos perfilados con mucho más kohl del necesario. Es un efecto hipnótico.

—Vaya, vaya, así que muerde. Dame un minuto, seguro que puedo convencerte.

Raquel está a medio segundo de mandarla a la mierda cuando otro alumno se planta delante de su mesa, empujando a la otra mujer con ademán despectivo.

—Qué raro, dos hembras hablando en una situación completamente inapropiada. Vamos a dejar las cosas claras desde el primer momento — Mira por encima de su hombro a un grupo de chicos que lo apremian entre risas y señala a Raquel con una sonrisa de superioridad completamente innecesaria —. Tú, piercing, estás en mi sitio. Y tú, pelirrojita, me veo en la obligación de informarte de que aquí insinuarse no equivale a aprobar.

Raquel se queda lívida. Todos los alumnos que ve por el rabillo del ojo están hablando, pero ha decidido encararse con las únicas dos mujeres de la clase. _Me juego lo que quieras a que no es casualidad_. ¿Y ahora qué? Parece el típico tío que la tachará de histérica como le diga algo, y esa no es la primera impresión que quiere causar.

—Cierra la puta boca, colega, que acabas de perder el segundo mejor sitio de la clase por machista —. La pelirroja, para el alivio y horror de Raquel, procede a sentarse en el pupitre de su izquierda —. Ahora largo, que las hembras quieren hablar en paz antes de que empiece la clase. ¿Lo traduzco a _unga unga_ o esperas a que llegue el profesor y te lo diga él?

Estira la pierna y le da un pisotón con el tacón de la bota que, tal y como Raquel sospechaba desde el momento que la vio, podría utilizarse como arma en caso de emergencia. Por un momento parece que les va a montar un pollo, pero las miradas del resto de alumnos le hacen cambiar de idea y se va mientras murmura algo que Raquel prefiere no oír. La pelirroja se gira hacia ella. _Genial, encima parece que se ha escapado de una pasarela_. Raquel intenta no mirar sus pecas muy fijamente.

—Me parece alucinante. El primer día y ya hemos descubierto que la Policía recluta viajeros en el tiempo —. Se hace un silencio incómodo —. Por lo del troglodita este, digo.

—Ya —, dice Raquel escuetamente, esperando que pille la indirecta y la deje.

—Pero bueno nena, que me acabo de ganar un enemigo por cubrirte las espaldas —. Le tiende una mano —. Alicia Sierra.

Raquel la observa, más allá del maquillaje y la actitud de perdonavidas. La mano le tiembla ligeramente y lleva el contorno de la boca enrojecido, como si ponerse el pintalabios le hubiese costado varios intentos. _Ella también ha querido prepararse a su manera_. Siente una pequeña punzada de culpa por haberla juzgado tan rápido.

—Raquel Murillo.

La mano de Alicia es fría y seca al tacto, con un agarre delicado pero firme.

—Encantada.

* * *

—Profesor —. La voz de Alicia suena alta y clara a través de los auriculares, como si las agujas del reloj hubiesen retrocedido hasta aquellas mañanas de domingo interminables en el piso de estudiantes. Raquel aprieta el barco de papel entre los dedos para contener el impulso de activar el micrófono y decirle que el Osasuna ha subido a primera antes que el Zaragoza.

—¿Inspectora Sierra? ¡Qué alegría! Estaba deseando hablar con usted —. El Profesor replica con un entusiasmo que le hace rechinar los dientes. A Alicia no le va a hacer ni pizca de gracia que reutilice la técnica que empleó con ella.

—Sí, ya sé que le gustan mucho las inspectoras de policía —. ¿No me va a preguntar qué llevo puesto?

 _Muy sutil, Alicia_. Sergio carraspea.

—Imagino que ropa premamá —. _Que sí Raquel, que lo del milagro de la vida suena muy bonito pero si lo piensas un poco el proceso del embarazo y el parto es lo mismo que lo que hace el bicho de Alien._

—Puf, qué antiguo es usted. ¿No será usted de esos hombres que llevan camiseta interior? — El Profesor se queda callado medio segundo, probablemente decidiendo la mejor forma de proceder.

—Pues la verdad es que sí, pero… Inspectora, lo clásico es imperecedero, ¿No le parece? — Raquel mira al techo. _Esto va a ser como la última vez que se me ocurrió criticar sus decisiones estilísticas, ¿verdad?_ — Además, una camiseta interior te puede quedar como a Pablo Escobar, o como a Marlon Brando en _Un tranvía llamado deseo_.

Alicia suelta un resoplido. _¿Se acuerda de cuando fuimos a verla al Teatro de las Esquinas?_ Había disfrutado la función, la cabeza de Ali en su hombro, las palomitas que habían colado en el bolso, pero en los últimos años se había vuelto dolorosa de recordar. _Stelle es tonta y ya está, Ali. ¿Tú crees que una persona con dos dedos de frente se quedaría con alguien que la trata así?_

—Touché. Dígame entonces, ¿se ha grabado alguna vez haciendo el amor? — Alicia estira la frase como si fuese uno de sus chicles. A Raquel se le hiela la sangre en las venas. Sabe perfectamente hacia dónde está dirigiendo la conversación y no está lista para esto. _Como si a ella le importase._ Alicia Sierra siempre ha sido un cóctel molotov de sadismo y puntería a la hora de dar donde duele.

—Déjeme pensar... — Le hace a Sergio un gesto para que vaya directo al grano, pero el Profesor está centrado en el plan, convencido de que conoce y controla todas las variables posibles —. No, la verdad es que no. Imagino que siempre me ha dado reparo, soy un hombre tímido, ¿sabe?

_Se lo ha dejado en bandeja._

—En ese caso puedo ayudarle yo. ¡Raquel! Me estás escuchando, ¿verdad? ¿Raquel? — Sergio se gira y niega con la cabeza frenéticamente, pero Raquel, Lisboa, no le hace caso. Lleva los auriculares y está sentada en la zona de negociación; si el Profesor no quería que interviniese debería haberla dejado conduciendo. Además, no ha tenido tiempo de investigar a Alicia. Raquel la conoce como la palma de su mano, con todos sus pliegues y líneas: su marca de tabaco favorita y las que está dispuesta a fumar si no queda de esa en el estanco, la lista de canciones que sonó en su boda, las arruguitas que se le formaban en la frente cuando dormía. Si alguien puede seguirle el ritmo a la inspectora Sierra, esa es Lisboa.

—Hola, Alicia. Cuánto tiempo —. La carpa de policía está muda al otro lado del teléfono. Tamayo, Suárez, Ángel… Puede que hayan llamado incluso al soplagaitas de Prieto. Todos están oyéndola. Ahora no cabe duda de qué sucedió cuando Raquel Murillo no se presentó en comisaría tras sus cuatro semanas de vacaciones. Quizás reabran la investigación que iniciaron tras el atraco a la Fábrica.

—Cuánto tiempo, sí —. Durante la pausa que sigue a esas palabras Raquel intenta memorizar esa inflexión de la voz. Es posible que sean las últimas palabras que Alicia le dirija pensando en Raquel (amiga, compañera de mil y una desventuras) en vez de en Raquel Murillo (criminal en búsqueda y captura, traidora a la causa). —. Me llama la atención que tu Profesor tenga reparos en pedirte que os grabéis teniendo sexo. Lo hiciste el segundo año de academia, con Ortigosa. Joder.

* * *

_El olor de Alicia la precede; esa mezcla inconfundible de chicle de melón y tabaco que le pica en la nariz e impide que pegue un grito cuando distingue una forma apoyada en el quicio de la puerta de su habitación. Raquel se frota la cara con la manga del pijama y sisea por la sensación. Tiene los ojos hinchados e irritados de tanto llorar, y está segura de que tiene unas pintas horribles. Intenta preguntarle qué hace, pero la voz le sale como un susurro ronco. Su amiga la observa con la boca torcida y se va de la habitación. Raquel se envuelve en el edredón y apoya la mejilla en la parte seca. Estaría convencida de que ha sido un sueño de no ser porque oye los tacones de la pelirroja al otro lado del pasillo. Alicia vuelve con un vaso de agua._

— _Anda, Raquel, bébetelo. Te irá bien —. Raquel le hace caso con gesto tímido, temiendo que Alicia decida hacer leña del árbol caído y echarle otro sermón —. No te preocupes por David, el segundo que se pase de listo lo castro._

_A Raquel se le va el agua por mal lado y tose._

— _¿Has hablado con él? —_ Vamos, Murillo, no me digas que tienes miedo a que se entere tu novia. Esto va a quedar entre tú y yo. No es para tanto, no te pongas histérica, joder, que tienes que haber visto que la cámara estaba ahí por cojones.

— _No sólo eso. También me he llevado esto —. Rebusca en los bolsillos de la gabardina y extrae un casete —. Pensaba que te haría ilusión quemarlo personalmente. Puedes quedártelo de recuerdo si quieres, para la próxima vez que te pilles de un compañero de clase._

 _Se inclina sobre el colchón para darle la cinta sin que Raquel tenga que estirar el brazo siquiera. Por un lado se siente ofendida ante la idea de que_ necesita _que alguien cuide de ella y por otro… Alicia la trata como haría un restaurador de arte con una estatua de mármol: sabes que_ _no es frágil_ _pero no puedes evitar tener especial delicadeza con ella._ Dios mío, menuda cursilada. _Raquel se sonroja en la oscuridad al notar los dedos de Alicia rozando los suyos durante un momento más largo del necesario. Agarra la funda de plástico, caliente al tacto en las partes donde la mano de Alicia la sujetaba._

— _¿Estás segura de que es la única copia? — Alicia hace una pompa de chicle, blanca y redonda como una luna llena y la deja explotar._

— _Nena, ¿te acuerdas de con quién estás hablando? — La voz de su amiga es dura como el granito._ Mira, Raquel, Ortigosa es muy majo y muy guapo y todo lo que quieras, pero no te va a traer más que dolores de cabeza.

— _Perdona, es que todo este asunto me ha dejado un poco paranoica —. Alicia se sienta a su lado en el colchón y la abraza con una fuerza casi excesiva. Raquel contiene el impulso de bromear con que el entrenamiento de la Academia está empezando a dar fruto; Alicia no es muy dada a iniciar demostraciones físicas de afecto. Se limita a enterrar la cabeza en el cuello de su abrigo e inspirar profundamente. El pelo de Alicia huele al frío nocturno, por mucho que su amiga niegue la existencia de tal olor. Cuando separan Raquel tiene que suprimir el impulso de pedirle que se queden así un par de minutos más. En los brazos de Alicia se siente querida, protegida._

— _Normal. Vete a dormir, que son las cuatro de la mañana. Ya está todo resuelto —. Raquel sabe que eso no es cierto, pero la voz de Alicia le hace querer creerlo. Además, si empieza a reflexionar tendrá que preguntarse cómo se las ha apañado para conseguir el vídeo en medio de la noche._

— _Te debo una, Ali —. Alicia le devuelve una media sonrisa. Raquel nunca sabe si el apodo la molesta o la divierte, pero nunca se queja cuando la llama así._

— _Tonterías. Me basta con que mejores tu gusto en hombres._

_Se va de la habitación. Raquel piensa que a lo mejor ese no es el consejo que habría querido oír._

* * *

—Alicia, me decepcionas —. No le tiembla la voz —. Te explicaría cómo estás siguiendo el protocolo de negociación punto por punto, pero ya te lo sabes. Si la bomba que tenías pensada soltar tiene que ver con mi familia, ni te molestes. El Profesor me informó de los riesgos que corrían y yo decidí seguir adelante, pero no espero que Tamayo tenga el mismo nivel de confianza o transparencia contigo.

Eso tiene que haber dolido para alguien que se ha pasado veinte años luchando para que la miren a los ojos y no al escote en las reuniones.

Por irónico que suene, Sergio y Alicia se parecen en su necesidad por el control. Mientras que el primero es un ajedrecista nato, Alicia es una esgrimista; improvisa, apuñala al primer indicio de un flanco descubierto. Es un método útil para según qué cosas, pero tiene un punto débil: si no tienes la cabeza fría te vas a comer todas las fintas.

—Es que yo no me he follado al coronel —. Raquel inspira bruscamente, el aire le falta de golpe. Alicia ha picado. Le ha dado el pie perfecto para destrozar su credibilidad. Con un par de frases puede matar dos pájaros de un tiro: conseguir tiempo y el respeto del Profesor.

La mañana de después prometieron que se llevarían el secreto a la tumba. _¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas, Raquel? Yo nunca te voy a hacer daño. No voy a convertir esto en un comodín del Uno, no voy a sacarlo la próxima vez que discutamos para salirme con la mía._

* * *

— _Tú y yo somos especies invasoras en este sitio, nena. Yo soy una flor carnívora. ¿Qué es lo primero que piensas cuando me ves? Que mejor llevar cuidado. Tú te disfrazas, crees que cuanto más les cueste distinguirte mejor te irá._

— _¿Y qué debería hacer según tú?_

— _Deja el puto camuflaje. A mí me gusta la Raquel Murillo que hay debajo._

* * *

—Pero conmigo sí que te acostaste. Digo yo que es suficiente para compensar.

Raquel respira hondo aprovechando el silencio que sigue a esa declaración. Luego todo es caos. Tamayo grita, Suárez le replica algo inteligible y alguien pega puñetazos en la mesa.

—¡Vamos a callarnos todos, hostia ya! — Si los comentarios de Alicia han sido una puñalada en la espalda la voz de Ángel es un puñetazo en la cara —. Raquel, ¿a qué viene esto?

Suena casi resignado, igual que cuando Raquel accedió a difundir datos falsos sobre Andrés de Fonollosa: es la voz de Pepito Grillo advirtiéndote que te sales del camino aún sabiendo que no va a servir de nada. Otro amigo al que dejó atrás como una de las migas de pan que los niños de cuento de hadas utilizan para marcar el camino de vuelta a casa.

_Tú me llamaste comecoños, Ángel. ¿Quieres hacerme creer que lo dijiste al azar?_

—Esto ha sido un golpe bajo de cojones —. La voz de Alicia es apenas un susurro, pero corta a través de los kilómetros sin problema alguno. Sergio sigue sin reaccionar —. Lo que tú y yo tuvimos fue una noche de amor, Raquel.

—Y fíjate cómo hemos terminado. Ojalá hubiera tenido el valor de quedarme contigo, Ali. Ojalá hubiera sabido quererte mejor —. Se cuida mucho de añadir las razones por las que habían perdido el contacto; el tira y afloja entre su amiga y su marido, las discusiones interminables, la posesividad por parte de ambos. El miedo a lo desconocido. _A Alberto puedo calmarlo, con Alberto sé cómo portarme para que esté contento, a Alberto puedo intentar mentirle._ Los recuerdos son globos de helio que ascienden por sus entrañas a toda velocidad, le atascan la garganta —. Si me disculpas, te dejo con el Profesor. Ya tenéis algo acerca de lo que hablar.

Raquel desconecta sus auriculares y atraviesa la cortina que separa ambas zonas de la caravana casi a ciegas. Se golpea la cadera con algo, apenas lo nota por encima del entumecimiento que se expande desde su pecho. Necesita sentarse, las piernas le tiemblan. Tiene los oídos llenos de ruido blanco.

 _Estratégicamente hablando, ha sido la mejor decisión._ Tiene que pensar en eso y centrarse en la voz casi mecánica del Profesor en la distancia. _¿A cuántos más funerales por mi vida voy a tener que asistir?_ ¿Puede cicatrizar una herida cuya costra arrancas continuamente? Y de ser así, ¿qué aspecto tiene la marca que queda?

Tras unos minutos que se hacen eternos el Profesor se quita los auriculares y se levanta. Raquel no mueve un músculo. Hay una lista de formas en las que puede reaccionar pasando a toda velocidad por su cabeza, cada cual más aterradora que la anterior. Mira hacia abajo y entrelaza sus dedos con fuerza. Los zapatos del Profesor aparecen en su visión, marrones, con la puntera gastada pero pulida.

—Raquel, ¿cómo estás? — Raquel levanta la vista. El que le habla es Sergio, con la mirada llena de preocupación. Se fija en sus manos, cuadradas y toscas, pero capaces de doblar un cuadrado de cartulina con la mayor eficiencia del mundo. Esas mismas manos que ahora están revoloteando como pájaros; ajustando la corbata, abriendo el botón de la chaqueta, empujando sus gafas, toqueteando el bolígrafo que guarda en un bolsillo. Raquel tiene un archivo mental donde están registradas todas las particularidades de Sergio, y está acostumbrada a esta: es lo que hace cuando está buscando la solución lógica a un problema, la secuencia que indica la desconexión entre cerebro y corazón. No puede permitirle que haga esto, que se parapete detrás de las gafas y diga palabras diseñadas para herirla que debe haber ensayado en su cabeza al menos tres veces desde que dijo que ella también formaría parte del atraco.

—¿No me vas a pedir explicaciones? Nunca te he dicho que también me gustaban las mujeres —. _Cierra la boca, Raquel, ¿quieres que tengamos problemas?_ En estos momentos la voz de Alberto se vuelve líquida y aprovecha para colarse por las rendijas del cajón donde la mantiene encerrada hasta inundarle la mente. El colchón de la cama se hunde a su lado mientras Sergio se sienta lentamente, como si el más mínimo movimiento fuese a espantarla. Le dan ganas de reír, ¿quién es este animal asustadizo y qué ha hecho con ella?

—No es asunto mío, Raquel. La inspectora Sierra ha intentado herirte utilizando el…, bueno, el vínculo que teníais, es lógico que te haya afectado. Lo primero es saber si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte —. Raquel lo mira, atónita.

Sergio se ajusta las gafas y cuadra los hombros, señal de que va a continuar, pero Raquel le interrumpe con un abrazo tan fuerte que le arranca un sonido de sorpresa.

—Gracias, cariño —. Nota su mano acariciándole la espalda, el calor a través de la camisa, tan real y humano como la ligera capa de sudor que le baña la frente o la rugosidad de su barba. La mente de Raquel baja de la nube de nostalgia y adrenalina a la que se había dejado arrastrar —. Con que me apoyes es suficiente.

—Es lo de menos —. Tiene razón. Raquel supone que no debería sentirse tan aliviada por una respuesta perfectamente normal, pero hay una parte de ella que sigue sin acostumbrarse a que la traten con esta dulzura sin habérselo ganado. _Algún día_ , se promete.

—¿Cómo estaba Alicia? — Sergio chasquea la lengua en un gesto a medias entre el Profesor y su compañero.

—Sonaba conmocionada —. _Bien._

—Después de esto van a tener que interrogarla, así que tenemos un par de horas para planear el siguiente movimiento —. Sergio alza una ceja y Raquel ve las ruedas girando tras sus ojos, la forma en que su boca se tuerce cuando comprende que no ha revelado esa información movida por la impulsividad.

—No hacía falta que sacrificases tu intimidad por el atraco, Raquel —. Sergio y el Profesor están superpuestos el uno sobre el otro en esas palabras: es tanto la afirmación de un compañero angustiado como una prueba de su capitán.

—¿Me dirías eso si fuese cualquier otra persona? — Respira hondo. Sabe que siempre va a tener privilegios dentro de la banda, lo quiera o no, pero el Profesor tiene que dejar de verla como un souvenir del atraco, la pieza que falta para poder terminar el puzzle y enmarcarlo. No piensa quedarse en una vitrina hasta que quiera sacarle brillo o moverla al trastero —. La Raquel Murillo que Alicia conoció nunca le hubiese plantado cara. Estará enfadada, inestable. Para bien o para mal. No vamos a tener otra oportunidad así.

No dice que la Alicia que conoció en la Academia nunca hubiese torturado a un chaval. No quiere mentir, aunque le duela admitir que se dejó atrapar por esos labios carmín y esos ojos de cristal. No es que no supiese que había algo muy turbio escondido bajo la superficie del lago; se convenció a sí misma de que era mejor no mirar.

Sergio se levanta y se endereza la corbata. El Profesor ha vuelto.

—Descansa cinco minutos, Lisboa. Vamos a revisar nuestra estrategia de negociación y te necesito. Despierta —. Raquel le dirige una sonrisa, _no te creas que no he notado esa pausa_ , y se tumba. Estar al otro lado de la ley es agotador.

* * *

— _Entonces, ¿quedamos mañana también? — Raquel finge que lo piensa un momento._

— _Por mí bien —. En esta primera semana Alicia Sierra ha resultado ser una mina de conocimientos muy particular. Por ejemplo, no es capaz de memorizar los derechos de los que dispone un arrestado pero sabe el contenido general de cada artículo de la Constitución con sólo decirle el número. Además es una conversadora apasionada, capaz de llevar a cualquiera a su territorio. Sabe que va a ser complicado que los hombres de su clase la vean como una más, y formar piña con la otra mujer de la clase no la ayudará. Sin embargo, tiene una cosa clara. Alicia Sierra es la persona más capaz de la clase, y eso es lo único que le importa._

— _A la misma hora entonces. Sabes, no pensaba encontrar alguien como tú en este sitio —. Raquel levanta las cejas._

— _¿Debería tomármelo como un cumplido o un insulto?_

— _Depende de lo que opines acerca del calificativo_ fascinante _—. Raquel sacude la cabeza y resopla, luchando contra la sonrisa que amenaza con partirle la cara en dos. Pagan las cervezas y salen del_ Granero de Teruel. _Raquel se despide en la intersección con Pérez Galdós._

_Apenas ha dado un par de pasos cuando siente el impulso irrefrenable de girarse para ver como Alicia se marcha. Al mirar, se encuentra los ojos oscuros de la pelirroja, que sonríe alrededor de un cigarro. Cierra la mano alrededor del mechero y la saluda con gesto cómplice, como si compartiesen una broma privada. Raquel se gira bruscamente y echa a andar, la cara ardiendo en contraste con el cierzo._

_Es consciente de estar escapando de algo, pero no piensa quedarse quieta para averiguar de qué se trata._

**Author's Note:**

> Pues eso es todo por hoy. Espero que a los hispano-parlantes del fandom os haya gustado y cuidaos mucho <333


End file.
